Improvements in technology have led to an increasing number of sensors on board vehicles, such as aircraft, automobiles, ships, drones, rockets, spacecraft, and so forth. Data recorded from these sensors may be used to analyze vehicle operations for different purposes, such as safety diagnosis, reliability analysis, operation cost reduction, and flight testing. One aspect of analyzing vehicle operations is operational phase detection. For example, in the context of an airplane, operational phases may include taxi, take-off roll, climb, cruise, descent, and landing. Each operational phase may have different safety requirements and testing parameters.
The operational phases may be defined by definition logic. By processing the data recorded from the sensors according to the definition logic, operational phases and transitions of the vehicle may be detected. The definition logic may be changed or adjusted from time to time. For example, definition logic may be changed or adjusted for new vehicles, when a vehicle component is replaced or updated, or as a vehicle component ages. However, the definition logic may not be easily changed or adjusted and checking the accuracy of any change or adjustment may be time consuming, computationally intensive, and may require additional testing. For example, changing a single parameter of the definition logic may require processing (e.g., reprocessing) all or a substantial portion of the data recorded from the sensors to generate updated operational phases and updated transitions of the vehicle.